Charbtek-28
The Charbtek-28 (Charbtek CTK-28 Heavy Rifle) is a weapon that appears in Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour as a heavy assault rifle, and in Modern Combat 5: Blackout as a designated marksman rifle. Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour 95,000 (iOS) 80,000 (Android) | startammo = 45/180 | pickupammo = 60 | users = SGS Unified Citizens United States Army }} Campaign Multiplayer Available for purchase in the Armoury at 95,000 credits, the Charbtek-28 is mostly known for its extremely high damage output per shot (the highest power out of any primary assault rifles), topped with the fastest rate of fire in class, tied with the initial burst of the KR-200 and the Compakt-665. However, as mentioned earlier, it has by far the highest damage of the three. The combination of power, fire rate, and range is definitely a deadly combination. The CTK-28 is surprisingly capable of ranges varying from short, medium, to even mid-long, which makes it even deadlier. However, with the Charbtek-28 excelling in damage, fire rate, range, it has a lot of major setbacks. It is a very heavy rifle that slows down the movement speed of the player which is quite noticeable. The Charbtek has poor mobility and handling, having a disadvantage when strafing. Another big downside is the recoil is extremely high, both on a per-shot basis and overall recoil. The final setback is that the Charbtek-28 has the slowest center speed of all the weapons in the game (center speed is how fast the cross hairs return to the center off the screen after firing a long burst). Although the CTK-28 has very poor hip-fire accuracy, its range is very high and can easily compensate for the bad accuracy of the rifle, capable of aiming mid-long ranges as well as close range (when aiming). This makes the rifle favorable for guarding choke points at longer ranges, as it has higher damage than most longer ranged assault rifles and the higher rate of fire. Although the spread becomes very large while moving without the player under iron sight, it is still able to hit players. Furthermore, while aiming down sights, recoil is reduced slightly. Despite the enlarged spread of the cross hair, for iPad users, a large percentage of the bullets fired still fire towards the general direction of the center of the screen, which makes this weapon more accurate than it looks. Other devices will not receive this accuracy boost. However, for maximum effectiveness, aim down sights at close range for the 2-hit kills, which give this weapon the fastest time to kill among fully-automatic weapons. The iron sights on the Charbtek are not great for mid-long ranged combat, so an optic is recommended. The Holographic Sight would be a good pairing, as it has good close to mid-long range abilities. The Charbtek is the only primary weapon that carries a standard magazine size of 45 rounds, over the usual 30, which can be increased to 60 rounds with the extended magazine attachment, offering the largest magazine size of any gun in Modern Combat 4. The Charbtek-28 is considered to have the most power, fast fire rate, largest magazine size, and good accuracy while aiming, which equates to a deadly combination. However, with great power, there are great costs, being handling, center speed, recoil, and mobility. A great tactic to use the Charbtek-28 is using the Paragon Striker skill from the Intervention specialisation, which will boost your ADS speed to that when hip firing. Given that the Charbtek has a wide hip fire spread and 2-shot kill potential up close, this perk is very helpful. Extra information Currently, the Charbtek possesses the characteristics of an extremely powerful weapon, perhaps more so than the most expensive primary weapon, the Compakt-665, which has led to many players suggesting an adjustment on the Charbtek-28 in the future. Gallery Charbtek-28_FPS.png|First-Person perspective of the Charbtek-28. Charbtek-28_Iron_Sights.png|Iron sights of the Charbtek-28. File:Charbtek-28.png|The Charbtek-28 as it appears in the armory. See also Modern Combat 5: Blackout The Charbtek-28 reappears in Modern Combat 5, with a completely different appearance and even a different fire mode, now being a semi-automatic marksman rifle. It is not commonly encountered on multiplayer matches due to being outgunned in close combat and overall lack of versatility and user friendliness. The Charbktek-28 is a weapon that features exceptionally high damage. This gun can kill an enemy with no less than 2 shots, and with a single shot in the head. The Charbtek-28 is also the only weapon in the assault rifle category to have zero range drop off, meaning that the time to kill up close is the same at long range. Take note that the player is able to attach the top tier silencer without shots to kill penalty, thus making the CTK-28 a very viable silenced assult rifle. Magazine size will not be a very large concern given the low rate of fire. However, there are major concerns with this marksman rifle. One of the more obvious disadvantages that the rifle has is close range. Although hip-fire is as tight as the Red-34, the Charbtek-28 fires painfully slow at 140 rounds per minute. 2 shots to the body at 140 rounds per minute will take significantly more time than 3 shots to the body at 400-600 rounds per minute. Another disadvantage is that the Charbtek-28 is the only assault rifle to have noticeable recoil on a per-shot basis. While this can be adjusted noticeably easier than the sniper rifles, this issue can make the player miss shots. The most effective way to use the Charbtek-28 is to use it as a counter-sniper weapon or a more agile sniper weapon. The gun has the same shots to kill as most sniper rifles, has lower recoil than most sniper rifles, reloads faster, has a larger magazine, is lighter, and has tighter hip fire (although you should generally avoid hip firing with the CTK-28). Using a silencer will make your attacks on enemy snipers silent, fast, and deadly as they have no idea where your firing position was until the kill camera indicates the position. In terms of attachments, it is suggested to use a long range sight such as the Aim ACOG or the Drop Compensator. For grips, it is usually suggested to have the Heavy Duty as it diminishes recoil very effectively. In terms of muzzles, you can either use an attachment such as Recoil Booster to get more XP per assist or use the top tier silencer to make your attacks silent. Charbtek-28 Pro The stats of this weapon show an increase in fire rate, with a decrease in accuracy. The fire rate is increased considerably, from 140 rpm to around 180-200rpm. This fire rate is very noticeable, and can land more shots more quickly on your desired target. It might be smart to put on a lower zoom optic as this will decrease your time to kill in medium and close ranges, and being accurate with this weapon is key. The pro version also decreases recoil, a huge advantage over the normal version that suffered from a recoil problem. With decreased recoil, the Charbtek-28 is much easier to use in battles effectively. Unlocks Gallery First_image_of_MC5_Charbtek-28.jpg MC5-Charbtek-28_demo.jpg MC5_ammo_crate.jpg|The MC4 model of the CTK-28 in an ammo crate See also Category:Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour Weapons Category:Modern Combat 5: Blackout Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour Assault Rifles Category:Modern Combat 5: Blackout Designated Marksman Rifles Category:Assault Rifles Category:Designated Marksman Rifles